


Chess and not cheating

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader is gender neutral, Those cheekbones, Vivienne is a bitch but I can't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: Vivienne and the Inquisitor grow closer and closer. And this is just one moment of their time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I hated Vivienne for the first 30+ hours of game play because I didn't really take her with me anywhere. But then I started to gain her approval and talk with her more and she's a fascinating character. But very prejudiced which still annoys me.   
> But she hot...

She was confidence. She was grace. And I had a feeling she wanted to punch me in the face.

"Stop cheating!" She hissed at me as she glanced over the checked board. I laughed and leaned back in my chair as I waited for her to make a move.   
"I'm not cheating." I answered with great amusement as she grew more frustrated. "I'm simply a skilled chess player. More skilled than even a very lovely player of the Game."   
Vivienne shot me a dark look at that comment before turning her attention back to the chessboard. 

Her bright eyes narrowed in concentration as her elegant hand hovered indecisively over the pieces. I smiled tenderly as I watched her plan her next move. I propped my head up in my hand, knowing she could take ages to decide on a move.   
I let my eyes follow the curve of her pursed lips and smiled again as I thought about all the times I'd been able to surprise her with kisses.   
"Stop watching me, dear." She murmured quietly and I grinned as her eyebrows furrowed.   
"I've never seen you so frustrated, Viv." I said with a soft chuckle as she huffed and finally moved a piece.   
"You frustrate me, Inquisitor." Her lips twitched as I moved one of my own pieces and was one step closer to winning. I looked at her curiously, it was not often she spoke of her emotions or even showed them.   
"And here I thought you were at least partially fond of me." I replied jokingly to hide my nervousness.   
"If I was not fond of you I would have set you on fire after that last awful pun." She didn't roll her eyes but I'm sure she wanted to. I put my hand over my chest and faked an offended look.   
"Excuse you, Viv, but my puns are..." I held up my mug of tea and looked at her mischievously. "Qualitea."   
She sighed but despite herself there was a small genuine smile on her face.  
"You are insufferable, Y/N." Her words were at odds with her warm tone and I felt myself blush.  
"That's the first time you've actually called me by my name." I commented quietly and Vivienne paused and looked at me, something flashing briefly in her eyes. My heart hammered in my chest as our eyes connected and the game was forgotten for a moment.   
"You simply irritate me to the extent that I forget propriety." She retorted quickly, and I laughed and leaned forward on the table between us. "And yet you asked for my company." I quipped as I rested my head on my hands. "I'm glad you did, of course. Otherwise I'd have to come up with an excuse to come see you."   
She smiled and leaned forward as well.   
"You do not need an excuse, darling." Her smile was soft and reassuring and I felt her long legs brush against mine and I knew that was her way of being close.   
"Then maybe I could also teach you to play a decent game of chess?" I teased as I smugly moved a piece to checkmate her. Vivienne pouted as she realised I'd won and she turned a suspicious glare on me.   
"Another game? To ensure you aren't cheating."  
I laughed and couldn't help but smile at her stubbornness.   
"Anything for you, my dear." I replied indulgently.


End file.
